


Fighting Crime and Feelings

by littlebvggg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Epic, Epic Battles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen love, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebvggg/pseuds/littlebvggg
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste pretty much have life figured out. They've dealt with the whole "person I love doesn't love me back" fiasco, and finally have gotten a grip on the whole superhero thing. Now, in their respected relationships with Kagami and Luka, everything should feel perfect, right? Right, except one thing, it's not. When the two start having dreams about the companions that they've rejected in the past, the two begin to develop feelings for the other counterparts. Adding on to the list, Hawkmoth has finally found a loophole to the whole miraculous thing, and is plotting the perfect plan to release havoc onto the city of Paris. In events after the season 3 finale, watch Marinette and Adrien battle the obstacles in their way as they confront the ones in their hearts. Will the two be able to live out the "perfect" life they thought they had planned, or will it take an unexpected turn?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. More than just a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien both wake up with hot flashes and blame it on other things.

The thing about Paris was that it was always buzzing. 

Buzzing with people, lights, sounds, smells. No matter what day it was, the city was alive. Alive with dreams and thoughts, and it stayed alive through the stories told in it. 

So tonight, it was strange for it to be this quiet. 

Ladybug sighed as she stared off into the distant city, confused by it’s sudden stillness. 

Something wasn’t right. 

Usually, the honking of horns would be mixing with the street music played by the musicians down below, or the sound of laughter from a nearby nightclub club would resonate in the air. 

Usually, there would be laughter, joy… something. 

Instead, the heroine was all alone on a nearby rooftop, facing her city, at least she thought she was. 

“It’s quiet, right?”

Startled, Ladybug turns her head towards the source of the sound, unaware by the fact that there was another person with her. 

As she turned her head, she was met with a shadow in the distance, only a few feet apart from her. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” 

Answering the stranger’s question, Ladybug took a few steps to the location where they resided. 

“It’s usually not like this, usually there’s some type of movement happening, but for some reason it’s just—“

“—still.”

The figure was slowly approaching her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

Her confusion was met with ease as a familiar green lit up in front of her. 

“Yeah, I know. My bet’s on an Akuma.”

As she let out a huge sigh of relief, Ladybug’s face quickly regained her determination at the mention of an akumatized threat. 

“Yeah but, wouldn’t we know by now? I mean usually this is when we do our daily patrols so I wouldn’t expect it to be this calm if there was an Akuma here.”

Facing the city, Ladybug analyzes the field one more time.

It really is strange. 

“But this doesn’t feel like an Akuma, it—“

Ladybug stopped as she noticed a warm presence next to her. 

She turned her head to face her partner. 

He was facing the same direction she was, but for some reason he was closer. Much closer. 

Ladybug stared at the boy she’s known for over a year. 

She studied his profile.

Ladybug knew that hair change was a part of the miraculous transformation, so she never considered the fact that his hair could actually be the rich blonde color that it is before her, but for some reason, the thought came across her this instant. The color of his roots were darker than the blonde that reflected the moonlight. 

She shifted her gaze towards his face.

There was no doubt that under the mask, he was an attractive teenage boy. 

“Well at least I don’t have to wonder if he’s ever this confident WITHOUT the mask” she thought. She mentally rolled her eyes. 

Lastly, her stare landed on the bright green that stood out the most on Chat Noir. 

His eyes were probably the most mysterious thing about him. 

Eye color change was also a symptom of the miraculous transformation, but for some reason, she couldn’t imagine him with an eye color that wasn’t green. 

Green. 

It suited him. 

As if he could hear her mental thoughts, the boy’s head turned toward her direction as his eyes met hers. 

“Then what does it feel like?”

Surprised by the sudden movement, Ladybug’s face regained a familiar heat as she felt the embarrassment of being caught staring by her partner. 

Fully understanding of what’s happening, Chat Noir let out a passive chuckle. 

“Looks like Ladybug’s focused on the wrong person.”

Ladybug stood there in silence before shaking her head and regaining her cool. 

“I was thinking, and just got distracted that’s all, nothing to be flattered about, you silly cat.”

Averting her eyes, she turned her head once more, focusing her direction towards the lifeless city. 

“I was just gonna say that it feels like a —“

“A dream.”

Ladybug turned to face her partner again, this time his eyes directly meeting hers. 

“Yeah…”

Suddenly, Chat Noir began inching his way towards her. 

Ladybug’s heart was beating fast as the boy in front of her drew closer. 

His eyes, saturated as ever, were gleaming in the moonlight that hovered over them. 

Ladybug didn’t dare to move. Usually she would step back, or snap some snarky comment about personal space, but for some reason, right now, she didn’t want to. 

Now, face to face the two stare at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. 

“Well then, maybe you should wake up.”

“What?” Ladybug said, confused at the situation happening all around. 

Taking a step closer, Chat’s face was meeting hers, as the warmth of his body was becoming more obvious. 

“Maybe, you should wake up Marinette.”

————————————————————————

Marinette’s eyes flutter wide open. 

She was met with her pink ceiling as the realization of what just happened flooded her consciousness. 

She felt her cheeks become warm as she stared at her ceiling. 

I can’t believe that just happened. 

Reaching for the nearest pillow, Marinette covered her face as she screamed into it. 

From under her, a tiny red blob rushed to her agony. 

“Are you okay Marinette?”

Removing the pillow from her face, the blob let out a teasing giggle. 

“Another chat noir dream, huh?”

Marinette nodded her head in defeat. 

A small little “mhm” escapes her lips for added confirmation, as the girl sits up on her bed. 

“This is the fourth time this week, Tikki. And there are only seven days IN a week.”

Marinette rubbed her eyes in frustration, then flopped back onto her bed. 

“I think I’m going crazy, Tikki. This is it. I’m finally losing it, who knew at a young age too, oh man I’m gonna have to be committed.”

Tikki’s laugh trails as she meets Marinette’s face. 

“You’re not going crazy marinette! You’re a teenager, it’s normal to dream about boys here and there!”

“That’s the thing, Tikki. This isn’t some random boy I met in a coffee shop, it’s Chat Noir.”

Her face goes blank as her cheeks swell again.

“OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!” she screams in anger as her hands cover her face. 

Tikki laughs once again as she rests on top of the girl’s forehead. 

“He’s still a boy if I do remember correctly. Plus, you spend so much time with him it only makes sense that you dream about him too! Don’t worry, it’s just a dream and it doesn’t mean anything! So you don’t have to be so hard on yourself about it, okay?”

Marinette removes her hands from her face as she scoops up the creature and sits back up against her headboard. 

“You always know what to say, don’t you, Tikki? Gosh, what would I do without you.”

She brings the creature closer to her face as the two share a makeshift hug. 

“You’re right.” Marinette continues. 

“There’s only one boy I have in my life that I have to worry about, and that’s—“

An automated text tone interrupts her realization. 

Marinette shuffles around her bed to find her phone. 

Flipping over her covers, she finds it as she desperately aims to view the notification. 

“LUKA!” Marinette gasps in astonishment. 

“That’s right Marinette, you and Luka are—“

“No, no I know that.” Marinette groaned. 

“I was supposed to meet him at the fountain today to help sketch out some new costumes for the band, how could I forget?” 

Filled with newfound adrenaline, Marinette hops from her bed and makes her way to the closet.

“Well maybe you were too busy dreaming about other important matters.” chimed Tikki with a mischievous grin. 

From below, Marinette shot her an intimidating gaze as she reached for an outfit to wear. 

“Ha ha very funny, don’t you worry, I’ll remember that next time you want me to bake you vanilla macaroons.” 

Tikki rushes to Marinette’s side as her arms raised in defeat. 

“Okay okay I surrender, I just had to throw that in!”

The two laughed it off as Marinette got ready for the day. 

————————————————————————-

Adrien’s room was always cold. 

He had to keep it that way due to the fact that he had to always be photo ready, meaning not a single sweat could be broken. 

So, he was a little surprised when he woke up with his face burning hot. 

Was he sick? 

No, that couldn’t be, Nathalie checks his temperature every night in risk of a photo shoot delay. 

Adrien turned over to meet the cold side of his bed. 

He felt his face again. 

Nope, definitely not sick. 

Frustrated, he sits up and brings his feet to one side of the bed. The mirror that resided beside him reflected the image of himself. An image, he was used to seeing. 

Although, a bright pink flush across his cheeks was a new feature. 

Suddenly, everything rushed back to him as he recalled the reason for this little “reaction”. 

“Oh god-“

As if it was right on cue, a small mischievous creature zooms to greet his face. 

The creature laughed at the appearance of his disheveled friend. 

“Looks like Mr. Agreste had another dream about his forbidden girlfriend.”

The creature laughed at the apparent annoyance triggered in the boy. 

“Plagg , you know we’re not like that. You know we’re just....”

Adrien hesitated. He knew him and Marinette got closer ever since he sealed the deal with Kagami, but for some reason, it was becoming harder to accept the fact that they were nothing more than close acquaintances. Sure, the phrase was easier to say when their relationship was nothing more than a few awkward gestures and smiles, but now that they were….just friends, the idea didn’t sit well with him. 

“Right, because friends make you blush in the middle of the night when you’re dreaming of them.”

Adrien shot an annoyed look at his kwami.

“And how do you know I wasn’t dreaming of Ladybug?” Adrien scoffed. 

“Because you would have been ranting about it nonstop by now.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. 

That little devil got him good. 

Staring at the mirror once more, Adrien watched as his face returned back to its normal color. 

“The AC probably wasn’t working last night, that’s all.”

With a disinterested look on his face, the mythical creature motioned to the humming vent above the two. 

Rolling his eyes, Adrien flops back onto his bed, arms spread, staring up onto the bland, white ceiling above him. 

Patting his face once more, Adrien instinctively grabs his phone from his bedside table. On cue, a notification from his calendar app lit up his phone screen.

SUMMER PHOTO SHOOT @ 11: 15 A.M. DRESS IN NORMAL ATTIRE, THE CAR WILL BE HERE @ 11 : 00 A.M. 

Adrien’s eyes shift to the top of the screen as a sharp “10 : 45 A.M.” confirmed his suspicions.  
Adrien sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. What if we did things a little... different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’m kinda gonna try posting a chapter a day, just to get a feel for this stiff so um yeah enjoy!! It starts off kinda slow but bear with me okay :’3

Marinette sighed as she stared back at her reflection in the mirror. 

It’s not a lot, but it’ll do, she thought. 

She then turned her head instinctively towards the pile of dirty laundry that was also reflecting back to her. 

She sighed again. 

Usually, she had a handle on her daily routine. Dirty laundry would be the least of her worries, but for some reason, they were, as she noticed that a lot distracted her these days.

Marinette felt a sudden flush as she remembered the thoughts that have been flooding her head lately. 

“No.” she thought. “Chat noir is just a friend. He's my partner in crime, and he’s the black cat miraculous. He has to be my partner. We balance each other…” 

Marinette’s thoughts trailed as her eyes shifted onto a newspaper clipping she had saved onto her infamous bulletin board. 

The two did share a lot of time together, and ever since they’ve mentioned the fact they were in relationships, their very own relationship was changing itself. 

Marinette was still debating if that was a good thing or not. 

Snapping out of her trance, a familiar text tone took her by surprise. 

“I’ll be meeting by the fountain in the park by your house. Super excited!”

Marinette’s worried face shifted into a smile as she read the text message across her screen. 

“Okay,” she thought. “One boy in my life. And that’s him.” 

She motioned towards the text box left open on her phone screen. 

Looking in front of her once again, Marinette’s face turned into sheer determination. 

She may not act like it most of the time, but the one thing her and Ladybug share is their sheer force to face problems head on, suit or no suit. 

Putting her phone into her purse, Marinette made a few last minute adjustments to herself before heading out. 

Marinette stopped as her fingers touched the pink hair ties she put in her hair. 

Her infamous pigtails. 

Marinette stared into the reflection as if she was debating something. 

Then, acting on pure impulse alone, she tugs at one, quickly releasing the force of hair it was holding back. 

Marinette watches herself as she quickly transforms with one dramatic change. 

There was no need to be infamous anymore. 

Satisfied with her decision, Marinette confirms her look with a smile. 

Marinette chuckled to herself as she remembered the time that pictures of a certain classmate would crowd her bulletin board. 

With a new found attitude, Marinette found herself smiling as she descended from the staircase placed into her living room. 

She checked her phone once again at the bottom. 

“11:05 A.M.”

Good, she had a couple minutes to spare. 

Biting her lip as she looked out onto the window in her living room, Marinette nodded to herself as she agreed with her dilemma. 

“Maybe if I go the long way I get to…”

She hesitated. She couldn’t quite find the right word to describe “Getting your partner in crime that you’ve rejected numerous of times, many of which were embarrassing and painful, out of your head as your dreams are basically an ad for his face—“

Marinette sighed in defeat. 

“...compose myself before meeting with Luka.”

Marinette chuckled sheepishly. 

She internally groaned as she reached for the door. 

This was going to be a long day. 

As Marinette opened the door a slight pang of remembrance took her by surprise. 

There were times in which she opened the door and a blonde haired green eyed boy would be there to greet her. 

At the time, Marinette could barely form a sentence to ask why he would make a sudden appearance in front of her doorway. 

But now, looking back on it, it made sense. 

She always made the impression that she was uncomfortable with Adrien, and he only tried to soften that feeling by being openingly friendly all the time. Of course, that never helped. 

I mean the girl hasn’t exactly fallen head over heels in love with someone before, so dealing with that person in real time was a bit… difficult. But, ever since the two started seeing other people, Marinette’s awkward interactions began to diminish more and more. 

It’s not like she began to like him less, it’s just she began to like him a little, differently. 

She long ago gave up hope of him seeing her in a way that wasn’t followed by the insipid word of being just a “friend”. 

Did that mean the feelings she felt also were given up? 

That question still echoed in Marinette’s mind at times. 

Like whenever they volunteer together at the park for charities, or work on projects together for school. 

Everything felt so natural, that she decided she wouldn’t overlook every small intention of friendship that Adrien had made towards her. 

Marinette shook her head. 

We’re just friends, and that’s how it’s going to be from now on. 

As she closed the door behind her, another text tone ringed on her phone. 

Crap, what if Luka got there early. 

As she reached for her phone, she felt a slight vibration in the place where it resided. 

Aware of what that meant, Marinette unlocked her phone to hear a familiar voice behind the call. 

“Hey girl, I heard you and Luka were going to the park today to come up with some new costumes for the band!”

Marinette smiled. Her best friend was going to make an amazing journalist. She always knew what was happening, even before it happened. 

“Yup” Marinette answered. “I’m actually on my way there right now!”

“Oooh look at you walking on your own two feet to meet up with a boy you like.”

Alya sounded sarcastic as she stifled a pretend sob. 

“They grow up so fast.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she kept a mental note of the amount of sarcastic comments she’s received in the past hour. 

“Well, we all have to grow up sometime.” 

Marinette answered, now on her way down the stairs. 

Alya chuckled. “Anyways I called because I was wondering if you two could meet us at the coffee shop later. Me and Nino are working on the project for chemistry and let’s just say…. we definitely need the mental support from that big brain of yours.”

Marinette giggled as she could hear the sound of a groaning Nino in the distance of her friend’s call. 

“That actually sounds like a good idea, I think I need the distraction.”

Marinette, now at the front of her parent’s store, motioned to her mother that she was heading out. 

Sabine winked as a response as she acknowledged her daughter’s cause of absence. 

“Oh? And why is that Dupain-Cheng?”

Walking across the street, Marinette made a left rather than a right, confirming her impulsive decision to take the longer route this morning. 

“Last names? Really? Someone’s been spending too much time around Chloé.”

“Cute, but you didn’t answer my question.”

Marinette hesitated as she waited at the crosswalk. 

“Oh you know, stuff.”

Alya knew her best friend better than that. “Stuff” was the equivalent to a three-book novel series. 

“I’ve got time.”

Marinette bit her lip. There were tons of reasons why she was distracted right now. None of which, however, were things she could tell her best friend.

“Oh would you look at that— an old man crossing the road, I better go help him, sorry can’t talk, call you later, bye!”

Marinette hung up the call. She was definitely going to pay for that later. 

Sighing, Marinette crossed the street. 

She definitely needed this walk. She needed to think things over and clear her head. It was only fair to Luka that she wasn’t distracted, and thinking of...other things while on their date.

———————————————————————

Adrien stared into the mirror as he prepared to perform his daily routine for photo shoots. 

It was pretty simple really. Wake up, get ready, get in the car, pretend to smile for 40 minutes, and then go back home and study for the remainder of the day. 

He really was living the dream life. 

Adrien sighed as he flung over a random T-shirt from his infinitive closet. 

Black, he thought. He smiled. At least he got to keep some part of his secret life with him. 

Checking his phone, Adrien realized he had about five minutes until the Gorilla would page Nathalie to come get him. 

He hung his head. 

He was only a fifteen year old boy and for some reason, he was being treated like the duke of France— and not in the good way. 

“What’s wrong kid? We ran out of cheese?”

Adrien shot Plagg an annoyed smile as he rolled his eyes. 

“No my friend, that...“

He motioned towards the mini fridge under his desk. 

“... is the least of our worries. I think we’re stocked until next Christmas.”

Plagg momentarily shifts his focus as he hungirly stares at the machine of joy that was across the room. 

He then regains himself, to aid his friend in need. 

“Then, what’s wrong?”

Adrien sighed as he made his way to the large windows that enlightened his room. 

“I just find it ironic that I’m living the life every teenager wishes they could, but in reality I’m hardly living at all.”

He turns towards the computer monitor that overtook his wall. 

News of Chat Noir and Ladybug’s latest akuma battle was broadcasting in the background. 

“That—“

He points at the screen. 

“That is what I call living. Fighting evil, having cool powers, and doing things without people telling me HOW to do them.”

He walks towards the monitor as he unleashes his thoughts. 

“Getting a cool suit, having a cool name, stopping bad guys with…”

Adrien hesitates as his eyes look up towards the super heroine brightening up his screen. 

“Her.” Adrien whispers. 

Although him and Ladybug were best friends, it was hard to act like nothing ever happened between the two. 

There were moments that Adrien cherished. Like when the two would laugh over something stupid, like when Mr. Pigeon got akumatized because one of his pigeon’s lost a tie, or the one time Hawkmoth akumatized a dog and all it did was want to play with everyone….. it was at those times where he could hear her laugh echo through the night sky. That for a moment, she wasn’t Ladybug, hero of Paris, but a girl. A normal teenage girl. 

Adrien cherished those moments because for once, he was sure it wasn’t some silly crush, but something more. He loved the way she laughed, and how when it got quiet, the two would stop and stare for a moment. Trying to figure out the mysteries of each other on their own. 

Adrien sighed out loud. 

Of course those feelings were one sided, and she made it pretty clear they were. 

Which is why he stopped trying to pursue her. 

Instead, he’s learned to appreciate her for what she was: an amazing person, and not a love interest. 

Looking up once more, Adrien closed his eyes in defeat as he turned his head away from the monitor. 

He had someone else to claim. He could feel those feelings with someone else, He could be happy with….  
someone else. 

And he already had her. 

Or so he thought. 

As if the world could hear his thoughts, a notification sprang from the computer monitor he was facing away from. 

Turning his head towards the direction the sound came from, Adrien's eyes adjusted to the screen. 

It was a message from her. From Kagami. 

Opening it, Adrien checked the time on his computer clock. 

Gorilla should be here any minute. 

“My mother allowed me a free day today. I know that you have a photoshoot this morning, so maybe after we could work on that project together. My mom already called your dad and he seemed on board.”

Adrien shifted his gaze to the unfinished chemistry project binder laying at the feet of his bed. 

He then shifts his gaze back to the screen. 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you then!”

Adrien hit send as he laid back into his chair. 

Was it weird that he felt the need to spell check an email he just sent to his girlfriend? 

Adrien looked up at his bland ceiling as he spun around in his chair. 

“Why does everything feel so formal, so— planned.” He thought. 

As he spun around once more, a sudden thought jumped into his brain. 

“No.” He said. 

“Everything’s planned but I’m not gonna follow it.” 

Plagg’s head popped up behind the mini fridge. 

“Kid, what are you planning?”

Looking forward, facing the small little creature , Adrien’s smile curled up into a mischievous grin. 

“Plagg, I think it’s time we start doing things our way.”

“I like where you’re going with this, but I’m gonna need a little more elaboration.” 

Adrien laughed as he walked towards the direction his hungry friend was in. 

“You always need elaboration buddy, but I’ll answer your question with two simple words.”

Aware of what was happening, Plagg smiled back. 

“Plagg, Claws out.”


End file.
